No Time For Jokers
by JustBeMe13
Summary: Robin is kidnapped by the Joker. His friends go to save him, but will they save him in time. Only the story will tell. One Shot on Young Justice. Enjoy!


**Hey everyone! I have a one shot on Young Justice. I made this ages ago and it's on Wattpad if you want to find it, with the same tittle. I hope you enjoy. Bye~**

**~Rebecca**

* * *

**No Time For Jokers**

The screen in the room went black. The Justice League and the Young Justice looked at it, surprised. Then the Joker came into vision. The people in the room grunted.

Batman stepped forward. "Joker! What do you want!" he said in an angry tone.

Everybody knew Batman was frustrated since Robin went missing two days ago.

"Now, now, don't be so hasty, Bat's!" the joker said with his sickening voice.

Batman stayed silent after that. Joker was visibly shocked, but then smirked.

"I see the Bat is worried for his Little Bird!" he said.

The joker stepped aside and the whole room gasped. Now they knew where Robin was. The Boy Wonder was tied to a chair and unconscious. His utility belt was removed, just like his shoes and gloves. Robin was covered in blood and his clothes where ripped. Luckily his mask was still on.

Batman growled. "What did you do to him!" he yelled.

Joker laughed evilly. He went to stand behind the Boy Wonder. Joker lifted Robin's face and stroked his cheek.

"Such a lovely boy, don't you agree, Bat's?" Joker teased.

Batman was about to explode. "If you touch him again I'll...I'll..." Batman trailed off.

He couldn't kill him, he never could kill anyone.

"You mean like this?" Joker said as he grabbed a crowbar.

He swung it over his head a few times and aimed for Robin. Batman and the others gasped. The joker first hit the camera. It fell over and you could only see his and Robin's feet. Then they heard a sickening scream and hysterical laughter. Then the screen went black. Everyone looked at Batman. Batman looked at the screen, dumbfounded.

"Batman, you have to trace the signal of the video," Aqualad said.

Batman nodded and looked back at the screen one last time. Then he walked to the computer. He began to type and the people in the room looked at him in silence.

"Found it!" Batman said after a while.

"Let us go, we are his teammates," Aqualad said.

All the adults in the room looked at the teens. They were dead serious about saving their friend from the Joker. Batman thought on it a moment, then agreed as long as they would take an adult with them. Black Canary volunteered. She would go with them. Batman agreed. The Young Justice team left as soon as they could. They were gone in an hour. Batman sighed, he really wanted to save his son. But he couldn't go. He had to be Bruce Wayne for the rest of the day. Attending a meeting for his work.

He contacted the team one last time, "Bring him home, alive."

"Yes sir!" came the scratchy reply from six voices.

**~Two days ago~**

'_Everyone online?'_ Miss. Martian asked telepathically.

'_Yep,'_ Zatanna and Artemis said.

'_Sure, green cheeks,'_ Kid flash said.

'_Online,' S_uperboy said.

'_Alright everybody, this is a stealth mission,'_ Aqualad said.

_'Where only here for the information,'_ Miss. Martian was with the bio-ship and Superboy.

Zatanna and Artemis where on top of the building. Aqualad was in the trees on the edge of the terrain, guarding the entrance. Robin and Kid Flash where inside getting the information. Robin didn't really listen to the conversation. He was trying to find the computer room. He walked into a random hallway and turned around. Wally bumped into him.

"Why did you stop?" Kid said.

"I heard something," Robin answered.

He whipped around and they stood face to face with the Joker.

"Hello, Boy Blunder and Kid Crash!" he said in a happy but creepy voice.

Robin looked down, the Joker had two things in his hand. One: A smoke bomb. Two: A knife.

_'O god,'_ Robin thought.

_'What is going on in there?'_ he heard Aqualad reply.

_'We need help, fast,'_ Kid said.

Joker laughed and that could be heard through the mind link.

_'Joker, Robin, Kid get out of there!' _Aqualad screamed.

But it was too late. Joker had thrown the smoke bomb. It was filled with sleeping gas. Robin staggered and coughed, then crashed to the ground. Kid didn't see him and ran out the building. When he got outside, Artemis and Zatanna stood in front of him. He smirked and collapsed. That was the last they heard or saw Robin. Kid was brought back to the Cave and they explained everything to Batman.

**~Present~**

The Bio-ship was flying top speed to the location it got from Batman. Kid flash was wiggling in his chair. He wanted to save his best friend really bad.

"How long till we get there?" the Speedster asked.

"You asked that five minutes ago, kid," Zatanna answered.

Kid looked down, he didn't want to wait. Suddenly the whole team screamed out in pain for a full minute.

"W-What was that?" Artemis asked.

"W-Well..."

Everyone looked at Miss. Martian.

"I-I never actually severed the link between us and Robin..." she said slowly.

Everyone gaped at her.

"So you mean...Robin. Is. In. Pain!" Kid screamed.

M'gann nodded. "You can only feel his pain but I can actually see what happened."

Aqualad stood up. "Could you please show us."

M'gann nodded and her eyes glowed green. Everyone was now linked with her mind. They stood in an empty room, Miss. Martian appeared.

"I have to go into your minds, is that alright?" Everyone nodded.

Five hands came out of M'ganns body and were put on top of each of the hero's. They all shared what M'gann had seen.

**~Shared mind~**

"Hey, kiddo. Wake up!" Joker screamed.

He punched Robin with his fist. Robin's eyes flew open. The joker laughed.

"Finally awake. You missed the show I gave to your team," he said.

Robin's eyes grew wide.

"W-what d-did you d-do?" he stuttered.

Robin was totally exhausted. He probably only had two or less liters of blood in his body. He needed to heal.

"Let's have some fun kiddo."

Joker laughed and grabbed a taser. Robin looked at it in disgust. Joker placed it on Robin's chest and pulled the switch. Robin screamed for a full minute, then passed out.

**~Present~**

The team came out of the shared mind and gasped.

"T-That was cruel..." Artemis said.

"Y-Yeah..." M'gann stuttered and began to fall.

"M'gann!" Superboy screamed.

He caught her and lowered her to the ground.

"She must have felt the taser," Zatanna said.

Everyone nodded and Superboy laid M'gann softly on the ground.

"What do we do now...Is the link still in place?" Artemis asked.

"Yes it is," Kid said.

"How do you know?" Zatanna asked.

"Robin told me," he simply answered.

"Wait, but we didn't hear anything," Superboy said, confused.

"I don't know how but I can hear Robin in my mind..." Wally said slowly.

He sat down in his chair and said, "Let's go and save him."

He looked at the others and they nodded. Zatanna took the controls and they flew on.

**~At an abandoned warehouse~**

The team jumped out of the Bio-Ship. M'gann was awake again and redid the link.

"Let's go inside," she said.

Kid was already ahead and slowly opened the huge door of the warehouse.

"Hey, guys look!" he yelled.

In the back of the room stood a chair, with a dark figure on it.

"Robin!" Kid yelled and began to run.

He didn't realize that the floor was full of water.

"Kid wait!" Aqualad yelled, but it was too late.

Kid slipped and glided over the floor. He got to a stop right before the figure.

"Robin?" he said as he reached out.

"Look out!"

Kid looked around and saw Artemis point above him. The speedster looked up. There was a huge cage hanging and it came crashing down on him. It left dust and Kid Flash coughed.

"Kid!" he heard the others yell.

When the dust cleared, Kid was stuck in the cage. The speedster stood up and looked at the rest of the team. His eyes widened when he saw men with guns. Pointing at his friends.

"Guy's look out-" he said as he grabbed the bars of the cage.

His sentence stopped and he got electrocuted.

"KF!" Artemis screamed.

"Don't move!" they heard a voice from behind them.

The team turned around seeing men with guns. Artemis slowly brought up her bow.

"I said don't move!" a guy said, probably the leader.

"I don't think so," Artemis said as she shot an arrow.

It exploded and there was a smoke screen. Then suddenly the team heard an agonizing scream. It couldn't be mistaken, it was Robin's.

"He is here!" Zatanna screamed.

She ran around the pool of water and disappeared behind the cage Kid Flash was in.

_'Don't come here, it's a trap!'_ the team heard in their heads.

"It's Robin!" they all said.

_'Robin, where are you?' _Aqualad asked.

_'In the back of the building, but it's a trap...'_ Robin answered.

_'We know.'_ he heard as responds.

_'Then why did you come?' _Robin asked.

_'To save a friend.' _

Robin sighed, which hurt because of all his injuries. Robin was indeed at the back of the building. He wasn't tied a the chair anymore, but chained to the ceiling. His hands where above his head and he was forced to half stand, half kneel. Zatanna found him and ran to him as hard as she could.

"Robin! Are you okay!?" she said quickly.

Robin shook his head. He wasn't okay, certainly not.

"Y-You have to go...It's a trap," Robin said.

He didn't want her to go. He wanted to be saved, but he didn't want his friends to get hurt.

"No way. Your coming with us. Nu niahc mih," Zatanna said and Robin fell to the floor.

Zatanna caught him, Robin thanked her.

"No Fair!" they heard behind them.

Robin shuddered and Zatanna looked up. There stood the Joker with a crowbar, sad faced.

"You can't take my toy!" he said as he charged the two young hero's.

"gnirb su ot ytefas," Zatanna quickly said and she and Robin disappeared.

"Shoot!" Joker said hitting the floor with the crowbar.

"Robin!" M'gann and the rest of the team, except Kid Flash, ran to the battered boy.

Robin and Zatanna had just reappeared before their teammates.

"H-Hello..." Robin said weakly. He smiled a bit and looked at his friends. Then his smile disappeared as he said, "Where is KF?"

The others looked confused and then shocked.

"Kid! We forgot him!" Artemis yelled as she ran away.

Robin was confused, he didn't get it. He was also very sleepy. The Boy Wonder closed his eyes and sighed. He was save for now.

"Robin!" Robin's eyes shot open.

"What?" he said, scared.

He looked at his teammates. "The Joker is still here."

Robin looked really scared and rolled up to a ball. The team looked at him. Then a sickening laughter could be heard through the building and the Boy Wonder stirred.

"Robin?" Zatanna said softly.

Robin looked up. His face was tear stained. The team was really worried now.

"O Boy Blunder! Where are you?" a creepy voice cut through the thick, silent air.

"Please...Get me away from that maniac," Robin said softly.

Zatanna nodded. "I promise you will be save."

She looked up at the team. "You guys fight the Joker. I will bring Robin to safety."

The team nodded and went off to fight the Joker.

"Etativel!" Zatanna lifted Robin of the ground and walked to where Kid Flash and Artemis where.

Artemis had managed to get Kid out of the cage. He was still knocked out so she had to carry him.

"Let me help. Etativel!" Zatanna also lifted KF and they walked to the Bio-Ship.

There they were greeted by Black Canary. She took Robin in her arms and laid him down.

"Robin!" she said.

Robin opened his eyes. "Y-Yes?" he replied.

"May I help you?" she asked.

It was a request for him. Robin nodded. BC put a needle in his arm and on the end of it was a sack of blood. Robin closed his eyes again but opened them when he remembered Kid.

"Where is KF?" he asked Canary.

"He was electrocuted, but will be fine." she told him.

Robin nodded and laid back down. "He will be fine," he replied softly to himself. Then he slowly began to fall asleep.

* * *

His eyes flickered open. He blinked against the bright light of the room. Robin sat up and looked around. He was in his own room. At Wayne manner. Robin looked down. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue pants. He stepped out of the bed a bit wobbly. He found balance after a while and walked to the mirror in his room. His own icy-blue eyes looked back at him.

'How did I get here?' Rob-Dick thought to himself.

Behind him, the door to his room opened, but Dick didn't hear it. Bruce, who was in the doorway, frowned.

"Dick," he said.

No responds from the ebony haired boy.

"Dick?" he said it louder this time.

Still no responds. Bruce walked into the room and stopped behind his son.

"Dick!" he almost yelled.

Still nothing. He then laid a hand on his son's shoulder and Dick jumped out of surprise.

"Bruce!" he yelled.

Dick sighed and hugged Bruce.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asked.

Dick did not respond. Bruce grabbed him by his shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Dick, can you hear me?"

Dick looked first at his eyes than down at his lips.

"No I cannot hear you," Dick said after a while.

"O god," Bruce said as he stepped back.

His son was deaf. How did that happen? Bruce grabbed Dick by his arm and dragged him through the manner to the bat-cave. Downstairs was the team. They already knew Bruce's and Dick's secret identity.

"Robin!" the team yelled and they all hugged him at the same time.

Questions streamed into the room, but none where answered.

"Guys! Give him some space," Bruce said finally, seeing the Boy Wonder in distress.

Everybody backed away and looked at Robin. Bruce came standing next to him.

"Guys, I have some bad and good news."

He looked at the team, they looked at each other.

"Bad news first," they all said.

"Alright, Robin is deaf," It was a short answer and everybody in the room took a step back.

Robin looked up at Bruce and Bruce whispered something. Robin read his lips and nodded.

"He can read your lip movement as long as one person at a time is talking. I do not know how long he will be like this but I hope it will be over soon," Bruce finished and stepped back, letting Robin stand alone, awkwardly.

Robin looked at his friends, who were looking at him, with a frightened look. He couldn't hear anything and that ticked him off. Then the team slowly walked to him and hugged him once again. They walked with Robin back upstairs to the living room. Then they all sat down. Robin sat in the middle of the couch surrounded by his friends.

"Who wants to say something first?" Robin asked.

M'gann put up her hand and Robin nodded.

"Maybe we could mind link, maybe you'll hear us then?"

Robin thought on it a moment.

"That sounds like a great idea," he then said with a smile.

Miss. Martian nodded and linked everyone.

_'Where all linked, Robin can you hear us?' _Miss. Martian said.

_´Yes I can, this is cool!'_ Robin exclaimed.

They spend the rest of the afternoon talking and catching up. It was good to be back with his friends, even though he couldn't hear them. Robin smiled and his friends smiled back.

_'If I ever get into trouble again, you'll come and save me, right?' _Robin asked.

_'Yeah!'_ the team said together.

'Yeah, it's good to be back.' Robin thought to himself.

His eyes glistered and he thought he had never had a better day then today.

* * *

**So guys, this was it. I hope you enjoyed. **

**~Rebecca**


End file.
